


Family

by NicoTheFlammble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romance, You Have Been Warned, cheesy af, my attempt at humor, very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoTheFlammble/pseuds/NicoTheFlammble
Summary: Lance introduces his fiance to his family after 8 years in space.Just your standard reunion fic





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Voltron fandom. Please be gentle, I'm fragile.

“Babe” Lance said “calm down. It’s going to be fine”

“You can’t know that!” Keith answered, clearly nervous.

“Keith” Lance, took his fiance’s face between his palms this time. “You have faced down hordes of Galra warships, you took on Zarkon himself in hand-to-hand combat without batting an eye and this, this is what you chose to freak out over!?” Lance asked, faking exasperation, “I can assure you my family may be intimidating but they’re nothing compared to the Galra Empire.”

“But what if they don’t like me!? What if they think you’re too good for me? What if they make you choose between me or them?! Oh God Lance! You can’t chose me over your family!” 

“Keith!” Lance repeated. Cutting off the admittedly adorable, though, totally unnecessary rambling of his flustered fiance.

“I just want to make sure you’re sure” Keith said, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I’m sure about you, Keith” Lance replied sincerely “I’m sure that I’m completely and utterly, head-over-heels in love with you, that nothing will ever change that, and that my family will be able to see how sure I am and be sure about it too.”

“Say the word sure again Lance” Keith retorted with a nervous smile.

“There he is!” Lance laughed 

Keith finally allowed himself to smile. A genuine smile, not the fake, strained one he’d been using since waking up this morning.

He knew he was being silly. Lance was right. But if he was being honest, he was terrified. He’d never been in this situation before. He wasn’t a people person. He didn't have friends, or significant others and certainly not fiance’s. He’d never done the whole ‘meet the parents thing’ but he was acutely aware of how important first impressions were. He was determined to get this right.

“You good?” Lance asked, waving his hand in front of Keith's face.

“Yeah” Keith said “I’m fine, just thinking.” He smiled “what about you? We’ve been so focused on me and my worries, how are you holding up?”

“Honestly?” Lance said “a little petrified”

Before Keith had a chance to react, he continued “like don’t get me wrong, I’m ecstatic, just a little nervous also. I’ve been gone for 8 years Keith. They all must have changed so much.”

Keith reached over to entangle his fingers in lances, giving him a reassuring smile.

As long as they had each other they would be just fine.

 

Because all of the paladins had different destinations, they decided it would be best if they parted ways at the castle, each taking their own pod down to earth.

The time before departure was tearfilled and full of promises to stay in touch.

After all this time they had become more than just a group of strangers forced together though necessity. They were a family, none wanting to give up this bond they had formed. 

Eventually, all confined to their individual pods (save Lance and Keith who traveled together), they bid their farewell and began their final voyage home.

 

The journey to the surface was filled by Lance quizzing Keith on his knowledge of his annoyingly large family.

“Ok, mi madre?” Lance would ask.

“Lora.”

“Mi padre?”

“Fernando.”

“Mi hermanos?”

“Your older brothers names are Carlos and Rafael and your younger brothers name is Julio.”

“Mi hermana?’

“Carla”

“Los gemelos?”

“The twins are Carlos and Carla. Carla is older by 27 seconds and never lets Carlos forget it.”

“Mi tia?”

“Isabela” Lance gives him a look, “but she’ll kill you if you call her that, I should refer to her as bella.” Lance gives a satisfied nod.

“Good?” Keith asks, hopeful.

“Perfect” Lance says, leaning over to place a wet kiss on his fiance’s nose, earning him a face scrunch and dirty look.

“You love me” Lance states smugly.

“Unfortunately” Keith replies.

Lance feigns hurt as Keith bursts out in uncontrollable laughter. 

When his laughing fit subsides, Keith reaches over to take his lovers hand, slowly rubbing circles on his palm as they watch earth get bigger before them.

 

The closer they got to earth, the more the tension in the small space craft grew, to the point that when the finally landed on a deserted stretch of beach, you could practically cut the air with a knife. 

“You ready to do this?” Keith asked, looking over at Lance.

“No” Lance replied, fiddling with his safety harness, “but there’s no time like the present right? And besides, if I don’t do this now, I’m pretty sure it’ll never happen.”

“Ok” Keith said “then let’s go”

“Ok” Lance said voice full of forced confidence.

He stayed still.

“Lance?” Keith asked “are we going now?’

“Absolutely!” 

Still, Lance stayed rooted in place

“Lance” Keith repeated “if you’re not ready, that’s totally ok, we don’t need to go yet.”

“No” Lance paused “I’m ready”

“Ok” Keith said slowly.

Finally, Lance started to move. Slowly but surely, they exited the pod, turned on the cloaking device (they did not need any alien tech falling into the wrong hands), and set off down the beach. 

As they walked, Keith couldn’t help but imagine Lance as a child, Playing in the sand and the water. God, he probably lived out here. 

Noticing the thoughtful expression on his fiance’s face, lance paused.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” He questioned.

“You” Keith answered truthfully.

“Completely understandable” Lance said nodding.

“Shut up” Keith replied smiling, “I was thinking about you as kid, playing here, having no idea what the future would hold, what a shithole the universe really is. So innocent” Keith said trailing off.

“Well I’m definitely not innocent anymore” Lance said with a smirk “You’ve made sure of that.”

“Oh God!” Keith squeaked, face a shade of red Lance had never seen on him before, “you’re not going to make cracks about our sex life in front of your family are you? The goal here is to make them like me! Not banish me from their house and send you off to a convent!”

“I make no promises” Lance declared.

The look that crossed Keith’s face at that moment was so priceless, Lance had to stop walking he was laughing so hard.

It took him 3 times to regain his composure, as everytime he thought he could continue, one look in Keith’s direction had him doubled over in a new fit of giggles.

When he finally got ahold of himself, they were able to continue walking.

Eventually, they started to come across people. Keith could tell, just the sight of other humans had his fiance practically jumping out of his skin with anticipation.

About 15 more minutes passed before Lance suddenly stopped.

“Home” Keith heard the taller man whisper.

Keith looked up to see a moderately sized family home. Lances home. It was exactly like Lance had described it. Light blue siding, wrap-around porch, white decorative shutters on all the windows. It was charming.

Keith turned to Lance, only to find that his fiance was already halfways up the short driveway, leading to the front door.

Jogging to catch up, Keith found Lance halted just before the front door. He could see the anxiety Lance was feeling reflected in his eyes. 

“Do you want to knock?” Keith asked “or wait a bit?” The last thing he wanted was to push Lance when he wasn’t ready. This was a big thing, he knew Lance would do what he needed to do in his own time.

“No, I think 8 years is long enough of a wait” he grinned nervously. “What about you?” he asked “I know you’ve been just as nervous as me about this, are you ready?”

“Yeah” Keith said, trying his best to sound confident, he did not want to ruin this for Lance. “But I’m gonna stand off to the side at first I think” at Lances confused expression, he continued “I just don’t want to get in the way of your reunion” he smiled, “this is your moment with your family, you’ve been waiting for this for 8 long years. You deserve it.”

“You’re my family to Keith” Lance reminded him.

“I know” Keith said with a soft smile “but you know what I mean”

Lance smiled “I do”

“Well then, knock” Keith said, nodding towards the door.

Lance took a deep breath in and let his fist fall on the door.

It felt like an eternity before the door finally opened.

Standing behind it was his mother. Greying hair in a messy bun, apron tied around her waist. Exactly as he remembered her.

“Mama?” he asked, voice failing him.

“Lance?” the woman asked, clearly shocked.

“It’s me Mama” Lance said, holding back tears. 

“It’s-it’s not possible! T-they told me you were dead! You were dead!” She cried, but lance could see the hope bubbling in her eyes.

“They were wrong mama, I’m alright, I’m here” 

“Mi bebe” she cried, pulling Lance into a bone crushing hug, holding his head with her hand. 

Reluctantly she pulled away, calling out for the rest of the McClain family, through her sobs. 

Clearly sensing the odd tone in their mother’s voice, the rest of the McClain clan came barreling towards the door like a stampede. 

Julio was the first to come into view of Lance, running down the stairs that landed adjacent to the door. Halting in his tracks at the sight of him, the younger boy’s jaw went slack. 

Next, Carla and Carlos came around the corner running right into the back of the frozen Julio. In fact the sight probably would have been rather comical if Lance hadn’t been so goddamn happy to see them. 

“Que demonios Julio?” Carlos yelled, words dying on his lips as he saw what his youngest brother was gawking at.

“Lance?” Carla managed to choke out.

“What’s going on?” a voice said from around the corner.

“Did I hear someone mention Lance’s name?” came another voice.

Finally, the last members of the McClain family came around the corner.

“Hi guys” Lance said lamely, through the tears still streaking down his face giving a small wave and weak smile.

All at once it seemed the family regained their wits. All rushing forward to engulf their long lost brother/son/nephew in a tearful mess of a group hug. 

“I love yous”, “I missed yous” and “I thought we’d never see you agains” were muttered through joyful tears, as Lance, just happy to be able to see and touch them again, gladly basked in the feeling of love, safety and of home.

Eventually, they reluctantly pulled away, just to take in the sight of each other.

Suddenly, Lance felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, only to realize his own mother had hit him and was now giving him a death glare.

“Where were you!?” the older woman demanded, tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes again. “We buried you! We mourned you! Where were you!?”

“I promise mama, I will explain everything” he promised, pausing, this was it “but first I want to introduce you all to someone.”

Keith had heard the whole encounter and was quickly trying to wipe the moisture from his own eyes.

He inhaled deeply and took a tentative step to the left, making him visible through the door.  
“Everyone” Lance announced “this, is Keith”

Keith gave a shy wave as he felt his face start to heat up.

“Ok” Lance’s mother started “so while we grieved you, you made a new friend, wonderful, that still doesn’t explain where you were.”

“Mama” Lance said tentatively, “Keith’s not just a friend…”

A small “oh” was all she could manage.

“We started dating while I was... away, and now we’re engaged to be married.”

“Is that what this whole thing was a about!?” the woman cried after a moment “you let us believe you were dead for 8 years because you had a sexuality crisis!?” She rounded on Keith “you! Did you talk him into this!? Make him leave his family for you!?”

“Mama!” Lance cried “that’s not it at all!”

“Then what!?” she demanded “what could possibly have been so important that you had to leave your family without so much as a goodbye!?”

“Battling angry, purple space cats that took over the universe, using giant, magic flying lions that conjoin to make the the universe's most powerful weapon?” Lance said in a rush.

Lora’s eyes turned murderous.

“Fine then!” she spat “don’t tell me!”

“Mama!” Lance exclaimed “I’m sorry that didn’t come out the way I wanted it to. But it is the truth! I know it sounds crazy. But aliens are real. The night we snuck out of the Garrison, we followed all these government trucks out to the desert, we found Shiro! He had escaped from an alien prison to warn humanity about the Galra. They had conquered most of the known universe and were coming here. We found out that we- me, Keith, Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were destined to pilot this ancient weapon that was the only way to defeat the Galra. I didn’t want to leave you, any of you” He said, looking at the faces of his family “I’ve been in space for the last 8 years trying to protect the universe, trying to protect you.”

Keith could tell Lance was desperate, his eyes were pleading, but his shoulders were hunched, he didn’t think they believed him. And honestly, it looked like he was right. Just looking at the family in front of him, Keith, who had never met them before, could tell they were skeptical. 

“Wait” Keith interjected “before you make any judgements, we can prove that everything Lance has said is true.”

Lance looked over at him “we can?” he asked surprised and slightly confused..

“Yes! The pod remember?” Keith said, excitedly “it’s Altean! It’s got all sorts of alien tech, eons ahead of what earth is capable of now.”

“You’re right” Lance said, a spark of hope igniting in him. “Mama, papa” he turned to his parents, “in order to get from our ship, down to the surface of the planet, we had to use a smaller space craft, if you will just come with us, we can prove that there are aliens that what I said is true!”

Lora looked at them for a moment. Shifting her gaze from her son to Keith. 

“I believe you.” It was barely above a whisper but they heard it loud and clear. 

“Really?” Lance asked, eyes shining.

“Yes” she replied.

Lance surged forward engulfing the much smaller woman in a bear hug that practically lifted her off the ground.

“Oh!” she exclaimed.

“Thank you” Lance said “I don’t know what I’d do if you wouldn’t believe me. I missed you all so much”

“It’s just a bit much” she said.

“Maybe you should sit down mama” Lance suggested.

“Oi” the older woman snapped “just because I believe you does not mean you can waltz in here and start giving me orders.” She scoffed, but it was easy to see she was not nearly as annoyed as she was letting on.

“Does this mean we don’t get to see the space ship?” Julio asked feigning annoyance. 

“Really” Lance asked pretending to be hurt “your long lost brother makes his heroic return and you’re more interested in a spaceship than reconnecting? Thats cold.”

Julio laughed and hugged his brother “it’s good to have you back” he said as he pulled away.

“It’s good to be back” Lance replied looking around the entry way they were still all crammed in.

“Do you think we could move this party into the living room?” Lance questioned “it’s a little crowded in here”

Everybody chuckled a bit and turned to head to the living room.

Lance stayed back, grabbing Keith’s wrist.

Keith looked at him.

“That wasn’t so bad” Lance whispered.

Keith shrugged “definitely could have gone worse.”

“Thank you” Lance said “for thinking of the pod, I was really worried about what was going to happen there for a moment.” He paused and looked into Keith’s eyes. “I really don’t know what I’d do without you” he said sincerely “thank you for being here”

“Hey” Keith answered, kissing Lance chastly on the lips “I’ll always be here. No matter what. You got that McClain?”

Lance nodded, smiling widely, pulling his lover in for a loving kiss. Trying to convey everything he felt for the shorter man through this one moment. 

Hesitantly, they pulled away, only to realize they had an audience. Lance’s eldest brother Rafael was leaning against the wall, smirking. 

“Oh, no, Don’t let me interrupt” he grinned, waving his hands about “continue.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

Grabbing Keith's hand he lead the pair past his brother and into the living room.

 

The following hours were filled with stories about Voltron and their missions as well some anecdotes from the McClain camp. They filled Lance in on what he had missed on planet earth while he was off saving it. 

It was nice. 

“Ok, ok” Carla cut in “but what I want to know, is how this happened” she said, motioning between Keith and Lance.

Keith shifted uncomfortably under the weight of all the eyes in the room on him.

“I mean it was kind of a gradual thing” Lance spoke up from beside Keith. “When we first got to the castle of lions, we did not get along. I think Shiro was worried we’d kill each other before Zarkon even got a shot.” Lance’s expression turned thoughtful, and he smiled “It’s funny, trying to kill each other is actually how this started. We started training together. We’d fight, and eventually fighting turned to talking and I realized he wasn’t as annoying as I originally thought.” Lance paused and took a breath. “Though it wasn’t until Keith joined the Blade that I really realized how close we’d become. And even then, I didn’t know I loved him until Tellax…” Lance stopped.

“Tellax?” Lora asked, a hint of concern laced in her voice.

Seeing how distraught Lance had become, Keith jumped in. 

“Tellax was a high ranking Galra operative. He was trusted with some of the most sensitive information in the empire. Information that only he and Zarkon himself were privy to. Information that could turn the tides of war in our favor. The Blade found out what ship he was on and a small group of us were tasked with infiltrating the ship and capturing Tellax. But our plan had been leaked and they were waiting for us. They captured and tortured us for information. Voltron found us on the 7th day. Of a team of 13, there was only 4 of us left breathing.”

“Barely breathing” Lance whispered, he looked Keith dead in the eye “you were barely breathing when we found you. You spent the next month in a healing pod and even then, you still had 2 weeks of recovery. I thought I’d lost you” Lance took a deep breath “I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you without having ever really had you in the first place.” He looked back at his family “so I kissed him.” 

“And that’s how abrupt it was too” Keith smiled, desperately trying to break the tension in the room “you just ran up to me and without so much as a hello you just kissed me.”

“And you looked like a fish out of water when I pulled away” 

“I was in shock” Keith reasoned.

“I was scared I broke you!” Lance said laughing “I did not want to have to explain to everybody that I broke their favourite emo. Especially not Shiro, I think he’d snap me in half!”

Keith rolled his eyes “he would not.”

“You say that” Lance said “but you never got ‘the talk’ from him”

“‘The talk’” Carla asked, both confused and amused “Shiro gave you the sex talk?.” 

“No. This wasn’t the sex talk, it was the ‘you hurt Keith, I hurt you’ talk” Lance said shuddering at the memory, Keith rubbed his back in mock sympathy.

“So you and Shiro are close I take it?” Lora asked Keith.

“Yeah” Keith answered “we met at the Garrison 10 years ago, he’s like my brother.” Keith shrugged.

“Wait!” Carlos exclaimed “are you the Keith!? As in the one Lance never shut up about? The one that got kicked out getting Lance from cargo into fighter class?”

“I mean I guess” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking over at Lance.

“Not that you remembered me” Lance grumbled.

“Are you still on that?” Keith asked in disbelief.

Lance mumbled something unintelligible.

Keith sighed “I did remember you, ok?”

Lance’s head shot up “what?!”

Keith shrugged “you were hot, I was gay”

Lance gaped for a moment.

“What’s up with the past tense there babe?” he asked after regaining his wits.

Keith rolled his eyes, leaning over into Lance’s personal space with a grin he said “you’re still very hot and I’m still very gay,” pulling away just as Lance was about to kiss him.

“Oh Dios mio!” Carla shouted, laughing “Lance you’re blushing!’

It was true, Lance was a deep shade of red thanks to his fiance and Keith, along with the rest of the McLain’s thought it was hilarious. 

“Oh would you look at the time!” Lance said, embarrassed “I think it’s time for bed! Keith, you’re fine with the floor right? Cuz you’re sure hell not getting in bed with me tonight.”

Keith just leaned over to wrap his arms around his flustered fiance, who was trying, and failing to hide his smile as the rest of the room just laughed harder.

As the laughing subsided, the group did come to the realization that Lance was, in fact right that it was ridiculously late and probably a good idea to go to bed. 

“Lance, mi hijo” Lora said, beckoning her son over for a hug. “Your room is still as you left it. I never quite had the heart to change it” the woman said with a sad smile, Lance gave her arms a reassuring squeeze. “I’ve tried to keep it clean so you shouldn’t have to much trouble with dust”

“Thank you mama” Lance said.

“And as for you” She said motioning to Keith, who was standing awkwardly behind his partner. “I’m sure you will have no problem staying in the same bed as my son.”

The rest of the family snickered quietly.

Keith nodded, ears burning.

Lora turned her attention back to Lance “i’m so happy you home.”

She hugged him tightly before shoeing him up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Grabbing Keith’s hand as he passed, Lance led them to his childhood bedroom excitedly.

Stepping into Lance’s room was like stepping straight into his brain- organized chaos.

Posters about everything from NASA to video games to movies and television shows covered every inch of wall space. Shelves packed with softball trophies, photographs, model spaceships and figurines.

“This is adorable” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and turning him to face him.

Lance smiled softly”it’s so surreal, being home, seeing my family again.”

Keith nodded.

“Thank you” Lance said sincerely.

“For what?” Keith asked.

“For being you” Lance answered simply.“For putting up with me. For being there for me no matter how uncomfortable you may be. For loving me no matter how much I mess up.”

Keith put his finger under Lance’s chin, guiding his face up until their eyes met, “thank you” he replied “for teaching me how to trust again. For pushing me out of my comfort zone. For showing me that everybody deserves a second chance”

Lance beamed at him,

“Your family seem wonderful” Keith continued, resting his forehead against his fiance’s “I can’t wait to be a part of it.”

“That’s cheezy, Keith” Lance replied, eyes shining.

“Well look who I agreed to marry” he whispered.

“You know I never really thought it would happen” Lance said quietly.

“What?” Keith asked 

“Well us for starters, you are way out of my league”

“Debatable” Keith interjected.

Lance smiled.

“But I mean this” Lance continued “while we were fighting the Galra empire, I think I’d resigned myself to the idea that I’d never get to be here again. On earth. With my family.” he took a breath “and when we started dating and I realized that I’d never get to introduce you to my family, they’d never get to meet you, see that I’d finally done something right. It broke my heart. This is what I dreamt about at night. You being here, with me.”

Keith studied him for a moment “I’m in love with you. You know that right?” He asked “like i know we’ve said I love you and all but I’m in love with you.” he paused “I’ve never told you this, but Galra, we mate for life. You’re it for me. I’m yours. Always.”

“Goddammit” Lance said, tears flooding down his face “if I hadn’t already asked you marry me I totally would now. Would have been perfect! Though, every moment with you is.”

Keith smiled though his own tears, finally giving in and pulling his lover down to his level, kissing him firmly on the lips.

It was messy and passionate and full of love. It was them.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> I do have an idea to continue this if anyone's interested


End file.
